Tempting Woman (Episode)
Tempting Woman is the sixth episode of Season One in the Kakegurui animated series. It is produced by MAPPA and aired in Japan on the 12th of August, 2017. Summary Yumeko and Ryota are taken by Student Council member and Beatification Committee chair Midari Ikishima and are roped into playing an ESP card game involving Russian Roulette. Meanwhile, Mary is invited to join the Student Council by the Student Council president Kirari herself. Plot The episode begins with Mary washing her face in the restroom when three of her classmates reluctantly congratulated her for being able to pay off her debt. They then apologize for what they did hoping that Mary doesn't hold a grudge against. Mary shrugs it off saying that's water under the bridge and invites them out sometime. After leaving the restroom, she bumps into Ryota as Ryota knows for a fact that she's gonna hold a grudge. Mary then tells Ryota that she'll never forgive the student council for what they did to her but immediately changes the subject talks about how Yumeko hasn't paid back the debt even though she won a lot of money from the Debt Settlement. She then grills Ryota to see if he knows what Yumeko is planning, and all that Ryota knows is that she plans to gamble with the president. Yumeko then shows up and tells Mary that she doesn't deserve the money that they won at the Debt Settlement. Mary then tells her that she doesn't want the money and tells her to keep the money because she doesn't want to owe her anything. The scene then cuts to the student council minus Itsuki and Kirari where they start discussing Yumeko and how she hasn't paid off her debt yet even though she has an immense amount of funds in her personal bank account. They go into her family history how both her parents are dead and her only next of kin is an older sister that's in the hospital with Yumeko paying for all the expenses. Yuriko then questions why Yumeko hasn't paid off her debt even though she can easily do that. Runa then mentions that Yumeko plans to challenge Kirari to an official gambling match. Midari then jumps out of her set when learning this. Believing that Yumeko will lose miserably, Midari loses it and runs off shouting out that Yumeko belongs to her. Later that day, Yumeko goes to Ryota relieved that class is over and that she was having a hard time concentrating. Ryota asks if she's talking about the official match warning her that she should be more prepared, Yumeko tells him not to worry because she's been prepared for a long time. Thinking back to when Yumeko lost to her in Episode 3, Ryota wonders why she's so psyched up to face the president again. Knowing that he won't be able to convince her otherwise, Ryota unwillingly decides to take Yumeko to the student council room. Mary watches them walk away thinking about the official match between them and then her classmates who were scared of her earlier invite her to walk home with them. She then starts thinking about how much she hates how the student council is controlling the students until she's interrupted by the student council president Kirari herself and invites her to have tea with her. Meanwhile, Ryota and Yumeko are interrupted by Midari. Yumeko remembers her and thanks her for saving them in Episode 4. Midari reminds her of the 310 million yen she hasn't paid back and decides to "arrest" her and take Ryota with her as well. They were dragged into an interrogation in the basement of the school, and Midari tells Yumeko that she won't be challenging the president but if she's serious about it, then she should challenge her beforehand. Yumeko agrees and then asks what game they will be playing. Figuring that Yumeko would say that, Midari then goes on how they're alike calling her a pervert that gets excited from gambling leading to Yumeko getting embarrassed and denying that. Ryota looks at her on why she's acting like that when he knows that what Midari said is true. Midari then explains that they will be playing the ESP card guessing game where they guess how the dealer is gonna line up five cards. You get a point for every card you guess correctly and whoever has the most points wins. Yumeko asks how much money is bet, but Midari tells her that money won't be a reward in this game. For each round won, the winner gets to pull the trigger of a revolver they randomly pick out of a box. Ryota thinks that they're gonna be using blanks or rubber bullets, but Midari shoots in between his legs proving that they're gonna be using real bullets. Midari then guarantees that no one will know about what occurs and that if one manages to shoot the other, that person will immediately be taken to the hospital. Realizing that she's completely insane, Ryota decides to leave the interrogation room with Yumeko so that Yumeko doesn't risk her life, but Midari immediately stops him by straddling him. She then criticizes him for getting in the way the way and desperately begs him to let her and Yumeko gamble against each other claiming that she's going insane just thinking about it. Ryota tells her to get off of him and that she is insane, but Midari constantly begs him in hopes that he changes his mind. Ryota refuses to give in to her begging and realizing that there was no convincing him otherwise, Midari points the revolver at Ryota's head in an attempt to kill him. Yumeko steps in saying that she never got to voice her opinion on the matter. She then states that if Midari is so passionate about it then she agrees to play with her. Ryota in disbelief then looks at the both of them realizing that they're basically looking at each other in a mirror. Meanwhile, Mary is having tea with Kirari. Kirari then talks about how she enjoyed the Debt Settlement Party and how she expect Mary to win over 100 million yen leading to her explaining how rare it is for students to notice the loophole in the debt swapping rules. She then talks about it's a lost that now Mary has paid off her debt, they have to get rid of the life plan created for her which in the president's eyes is a huge loss. Mary defends herself by saying that it's the student council's fault for trying to force it on her, but Kirari shrugs it off like it meant nothing in the end leading to her telling Mary to join the student council. Back to Ryota and Yumeko, Yumeko then tells Midari that she'll agree to play under three conditions: One, they only play three rounds. Two, Ryota must be the dealer. And Three, the loser must pay 1 billion yen. Midari criticizes Yumeko for making demands especially in the predicament she's in. She agrees to the 1 billion yen since in her eyes that's nothing but pocket change. She then agrees to Ryota, calling him a candy ass in the process, to being the dealer since Yumeko doesn't want any form of cheating involved. Unfortunately, she questions Yumeko on why she only play three rounds, and Yumeko refuses to respond. Midari adds a stipulation stating that if the winner of a round misses a shot especially on purpose, the loser gets to shoot the winner. They finally agree on the terms, and Midari's beautification girls try to force Ryota out of the room into the observation room. Still against the idea, Ryota hesitates to move until Yumeko tells him that if he's the dealer, she'll be fine in the end. In Ryota's mind, she being stupidly overconfident, and his fear of seeing her die gets the better of him as he looks away. Seeing that he's still tense, Yumeko gently touches his back telling him to have a little faith and just calm down. She then tells him that they still have "it", and if they use "it" as a sign, they'll win for sure. Calming down a bit, Ryota reluctantly leaves the room with the beautification girls. After entering the observation room, the beautification girls give Ryota the ESP cards used for the game on a table with a camera pointing directly at them. He's told to line up the cards the way he wants and that's he's only allowed to show the cards and his hands on the screen. Ryota then looks around the room being cautious of any form of cheating and Midari knowing how the cards will be lined up. After seeing no signs of cheating, he then wonders how he's gonna line up the cards and more importantly what Yumeko meant when she said "it". The scene then cuts to Mary questioning Kirari on she would ever join the student council. Kirari tells her that she's dead serious on her offer since Mary stole 310 million yen from the student council claiming that to be true talent. Mary then looks away from Kirari claiming that it's impossible for her, but Kirari becomes bothered by her silence and assumes that she's her offer. Kirari then grabs Mary's face and tells her about the benefits of being a member questioning her on why she's refusing her request. She then asks if Mary is afraid of the other members or if she's suspicious of her. She aggressively grills her for an answer but calms down a bit realizing that's she scaring Mary. Back to the ESP game, one of the beautification girls starts rushing Ryota on lining up the cards saying that it shouldn't take that long to decide. Ryota thinks back to how he was a house pet not too long ago and that he didn't get out of that bind by himself believing that he's not fit to be the dealer. It was because of Yumeko that he regained his freedom and for preventing Midari from killing him earlier. That's when he realized that Yumeko saved him from the hell he was in, and that now it's his turn to save her. He then picks up the cards and looks at them wondering how he's gonna help Yumeko. The scene then cuts to the room Yumeko and Midari are in with them looking at the screen of the table Ryota's sitting at. They then see Ryota finally lining up the cards with Midari feeling relieved of the wait growing impatient by his hesitation. It then cuts back to Ryota thinking that Yumeko wants Midari to think that they have a sign they can share so that they can win. If she's gonna lose, she's smart enough not to use any bullets meaning that she can't put any bullets in until she knows what the sign is. This means that the sign itself isn't important at all but the fact that he's sending one. He holds up the peace sign on his hand, and Midari starts wondering what he's doing. Yumeko then asks Midari if there's any way Ryota can see what they're doing on his end. Midari then explains that he can't hear them, but he can see all of them and not just their hand. Yumeko then waves at him through the monitor, and Ryota waves back. Afterwards, Yumeko and Midari starts loading their respected revolvers with bullet. Midari then tells Yumeko that they don't have to say or show how many bullets they're loading leading to her telling Yumeko that's she's loading up her revolver with six bullets. Ryota then freaks out when he sees Midari do this meaning that there's a 50% percent chance that whoever wins will successfully fire a bullet at the other. After loading up their revolvers, Yumeko and Midari then line up their ESP cards. One of the beautification girls gets a call from Midari telling her to tell him to flip over his cards which she does leading to Ryota flipping over his cards. Yumeko and Midari then flip over their cards with Midari winning the first round 3-2. Midari then pulls a gun out of the box they dropped their guns in and points it at Yumeko. The episode ends with Yumeko recommending that Midari doesn't pull the trigger on the gun she's wielding. Character Appearances * Trivia * Category:Episodes Category:Season 1